Un ultimo Ole
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: España no tiene lo suficiente para mantener a Lovino y él mismo. Buscando un trabajo que le ayudará a seguir adelante… no sabiendo lo que le pasaría.


**España no tiene lo suficiente para mantener a Lovino y él mismo. Buscando un trabajo que le ayudará a seguir adelante… no sabiendo lo que le pasaría.**

Su hermoso país caía en la desgracia. Los robos aumentaron y los bancos no eran confiables, teniendo la gente que guardar el dinero en casa. Buscando la manera más segura.

España no sabía que hacer, su casa era un desastre por completo. Le era difícil conseguir dinero suficiente para mantener a Lovino y él mismo. Buscó la manera menos peligrosa, y aún así no sabía como terminó poniendo su vida ante los cachos de un toro.

Esa noche el estadio se lleno más de lo normal. Lovino no sabía que trabajaba de torero. No quería preocuparlo. Dejándolo en casa con una escusa patética. Lo que no sabía Antonio, era que Lovino le había seguido esa noche, encontrándose entre la multitud de espectadores.

-Fernández, ¿nervioso? – preguntó su representante.

-Un poco. Eso es bueno, sigo cuerdo. – sonrió nervioso.

-Claro – le dió unas palmadas en la espalda – Hora de empezar. La gente te espera.

-Y un toro.

Tomó el manto rojo y salió con su elegante traje de torero. La gente le recibió con gritos, aplausos y silbidos potentes. Los saludó alzando la mano. Lovino le miró fascinado.

Las rejas del toro se abrieron, y este salió corriendo enloquecido a embestir a Antonio, que agitaba el manto carmesí. El toro se acercó a gran velocidad, apuntando los cachos. Esperó lo suficiente y pasó el manto por sobre su cabeza gritando un fuerte: Olé, acompañado por la audiencia.

Lovino se moría de los nervios. Ver al español arriesgando su vida de esa forma lo ponía a gritar, cada vez que el toro se acercaba demasiado no podía evitar cubrirse los ojos. Aliviado se los destapaba al escuchar el fuerte Olé de Antonio.

Los nervios se fueron disipando. Antonio lo hacía muy bien. Su cuerpo danzando cubierto de sudor, sonriendo de emoción, como solo él sabe hacerlo, le transmitía sensaciones indescriptibles. Pudo disfrutar del espectáculo en parte, en ningún momento el miedo se fue.

Esquivó con suma agilidad otra embestida, bailando cada vez que agitaba el manto, burlando al toro.

Antonio volvió a esquivar al animal con elegancia. Miro a la multitud y vio el rostro pálido de Lovino ¿qué hacía ahí? Le dijo que lo esperara en la cama.

Busco al toro, no podía desconcentrarse. El grito de la audiencia le advirtió donde estaba. Se giró, pero era demasiado tarde, tenía al animal clavándole los cachos en el vientre.

-¡España! – gritó Lovino por sobre los de horror de la gente. Lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas. Tapó su boca, evitando así los fuertes sollozos incontrolables.

Antonio era jalado por toda la arena. La sangre que salía de la herida se esparció por donde pasaba. El equipo de rescate cargo las armas y disparó al toro, matándolo. Sacaron los cachos del interior de Antonio con sumo cuidado; y llamarón a los médicos.

Lovino se abría paso entre la gente. Saltó la acera, cayendo en la arena con un ruido sordo. Corrió hasta Antonio, los médicos no llegaban y él se estaba muriendo. Las personas alrededor del español le dieron paso. Lo conocían.

-Eres un idiota – le toma las manos. Las lágrimas salían con más intensidad, dificultando poder verlo.

-Lovino – la voz le salió forzada. Aquellos ojos intensos iban perdiendo color. Su tacto tornándose frío y la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

-No hables – aprieta más sus manos, como si así lo mantuviera vivo. Sentía que se le iba y nada podía hacer. – No cierres los ojos bastardo, mírame.

-Tengo sueño.

-No tienes sueño Antonio. Mírame demonios. – se giró a ver a las dos personas junto a él. - ¿Dónde está el maldito medico, maldición?

-Lovi, estoy cansado… quiero dormir – mantenía los ojos entrecerrados. Su morena piel ya tomaba un color más pálido.

-Bastardo no te atrevas a dejarme. ¿Quién cuidara de mí?

España cerró los ojos, Romano lo zarandeo gritando su nombre, pero este no los volvió abrir. Beso aquellos fríos labios, dejando caer lágrimas en el rostro que más nunca despertaría.

Abrazó fuerte el cuerpo sin vida de España, cubriéndose de sangre. No dejó de llorar en ningún momento. Los médicos nunca llegaron y él había perdido a su persona amada.

Lovino esa misma noche fue a contarle a Veneciano. Necesitaba estar con alguien, en especial con su hermano. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Llegando demacrado. Al Veneciano abrir la puerta, se abalanzó en sus brazos. Entre lágrimas le contó lo sucedido, Veneciano lloró con Lovino, pero debía mantenerse fuerte. Cuando Lovino se quedó dormido de tanto llorar, cambia su ropa.

Veneciano y Ludwig se encargaron del funeral del español. Lovino no quiso saber nada con respecto a su muerte, ya bastante le dolía no tenerlo a su lado.

Al llegar el día del funeral, Lovino no quiso despegarse del cuerpo frío de Antonio. Veneciano, con ayuda de Ludwig, tuvieron que retenerlo al momento de bajar el ataúd.

-¡Antonio! – gritaba – Suéltenme, déjenme estar con él.

-Fratello, por favor – Veneciano lo abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Las otras naciones le miraban con compasión. Poco a poco se fueron yendo. Dejando al mayor de los Vargas.

Después de eso España paso a ser territorio de Francia y Portugal. El sur de Italia paso a ser completamente del Norte. Lovino cayó en depresión y no volvió a despertar. Muriendo con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

**Me dolió bastante escribir este fic, pero creo que valió la pena.**

**Siento que se me olvida algo… a sí ¡Que viva el Spamano! **


End file.
